1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air-conditioning system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for efficiently managing indoor air through cooperation between a mobile device and a stationary air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioning refers to maintaining optimal indoor air conditions to increase residents' comfort, prevent external contamination, and increase working performance. Air conditioning typically involves four factors: temperature (heating and cooling), humidity (humidification and dehumidification), ventilation, and cleanness (percolation and filtering). Users want indoor air to be clean and pleasant, that is, the users want the four factors to be appropriately adjusted and maintained.
However, it is difficult to keep an entire indoor region (e.g., a house) of air clean and pleasant with only one air conditioning apparatus (e.g., an air conditioner or an air cleaner) due to many reasons. One of the reasons is that air flow is restricted by the capacity limit of a single air conditioning apparatus. Another is that it is difficult to detect the state of the entire indoor region of air unless sensors are installed throughout the house.
To overcome the restriction of the air flow, Samsung Electronics launched a “network air-conditioner” which includes an assistant device having a fan and a motor to generate air flow, and a main device (i.e., a main air conditioner or a main air cleaner) cooperating with the assistant device. The assistant device generates air flow at a place where flow energy generated by the main device is weak. In addition, the assistant device includes a temperature sensor, a dust sensor, an odor sensor, a gas sensor, or an air-volume sensor to monitor an air state at an installation position and report the air state to the main device so that the main device controls an air volume, a wind direction, or a cleaning function when necessary.
However, the air state can be monitored or detected only at a place where the assistant device is installed and it is impossible to detect the entire air state of the house. Moreover, even if a user finds a place where air conditioning is needed, it is inconvenient to manually move the assistant device to that particular place.